Another Day In Paradise
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: It's just another day in Jack and Will's happily ever after paradise. Slashy Fluff.


Title: "Another Day In Paradise"  
Author: Pirates Sparrow & Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: It's just another day in Jack and Will's happily ever after paradise.  
Warnings: Slash, Fluff  
Disclaimer: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Gibbs, and the Pirates of the Caribbean are © & TM Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It was a beautiful day with hardly a cloud in the bluest sky the ex-blacksmith had ever seen, and a gentle breeze blowing through the sails and ruffling his and his lover's shirts and hair. The seagulls sang a cry of the sea while his heart sang its own quiet song of love for his beloved's strong arms were around him, his hands covering his, as he taught him how to sail the Pearl to his liking. Every time Jack touched him, delightful thrills shot through him, and when he touched his mouth to his ear lobe, Will thought he would burst into flame on the spot for the sheer joy that filled his being. His smile exploded even wider over his face instead, a sure and clear sign that he'd never been happier.

Jack breathed deeply the scent of his beloved. He had never felt a day quite so wonderful and did not know why this day meant more to him than any other except that Will had told him he wanted to learn to sail the Pearl. He nuzzled the back of his neck and squeezed him gently. He felt as though his heart had wings and that together they could sail to the ends of the earth. The urge grew, and he whispered in Will's ear, "I love you. You'll never know how good it does my heart for you to want me to teach you what I know." He felt as though he could hardly wait for them to go to their cabin, yet part of him would not relinquish this shared moment. He vowed to show him later how much it really meant to him.

Will's fingers tensed with his need, arching around the hard wood of the wheel's pegs, as he leaned closer to Jack. They were already so close that the others aboard ship could not tell where one ended and the other began, but still Will wanted more of his love. He wanted to feel their bodies joined together in perfect union, but that could wait, he assured himself. Jack had never trusted him to this ultimate point before, of freely letting him sail his Pearl, and Will's happiness thrummed inside him like a finely-tuned violin. Nothing could have given him more pleasure than to know that the man he loved trusted him with all that he was, and though he had, at times in the past, felt jealous of the Pearl, Will had, of late, come to realize that the ship was as much a part of his beloved as the very air that filled his lungs. He decided to tell him so now.

"I love you, too, Jack, and it's not that I haven't sailed before. You know I have, but I want to learn all that you can teach me here and everywhere," he added with a slyness tugging at his grin. "But my heart soars like the birds in the sky to know that you trust me with everything that you are, and I know that this ship is a part of you. She joined with your spirit a long time ago, and I want to be not just your lover but also a part of you." He almost stumbled over the last words, finding difficulty in expressing himself as he so often had when they had first come together, but he trusted that his beloved Captain would understand.

A slow smile crept across Jack's face. "I can never feel closer to you, Will, than I do at this moment, and to be able to share the Pearl with you is the greatest gift that you could have given me." He turned Will to face him, and just for a moment, only his hands rested on the wheel as his lips descended upon Will's and he gave himself wholly to the kiss, pledging everything that he would ever be to his beloved. He barely heard the crew cheer. An orchestra was playing in his brain and beating a tattoo upon his heart. Soon, he promised, hoping that Will would know what he was feeling and thinking. He continued to kiss his beloved.

Will almost broke from Jack at the sound of cheers exploding all around them, but he reminded himself that being the Captain's partner in all things included being watched and he was simply going to have to not be so shy. He put the crew out of his mind as he deepened their kiss, his hands moving from Jack's hips in a soothing, caressing manner over and around his body. He kneaded his way slowly up Jack's back before allowing his fingers to become entangled in his long, dark hair. His fingers twisted and twined around the rich strands, brushing over hair, jewelry, and feathers and thrilling with every inch of his beloved.

When at last his burning lungs demanded air, Will reluctantly broke the kiss, but even then his forehead rested against Jack's, their noses touching ever so slightly. His brown eyes sparkled as he gazed into his love's kolh-rimmed, dark orbs. "I love you," he repeated and though some men found little use for the real meaning of the words and he said it probably hundreds of times a day, Will never tired of saying those three little words to Jack and reminding him of the glow in his heart that shone brilliantly for him alone and filled his every moment with him with happiness.

Jack had taken about all that he could take. Will's last three little words of "I love you" told him it had to be now. "MISTER GIBBS," he yelled, "TAKE THE WHEEL!" Without further ado, he picked Will up, grabbed a rope, and swung to the cabin. The cheers increased. Jack never heard Gibbs' quick "Aye, aye, sir!", for his mind was totally upon Will. He kicked the door closed behind them, and in the privacy of their cabin, Captain Sparrow began to make love to his Captain in another day of their happily ever after paradise.

**The End**


End file.
